Tiga Mawar Merah, Granger
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: Tugas Biologi memang menyebalkan, kenapa harus seperti ini./"Kau lebih baik diam daripada terus berkicau tidak jelas," jelas pemuda di depan, nadanya sarkastik./ Tiga Mawar Merah, Granger./ One shoot/ Hermione POV


**Tiga Mawar Merah, Granger**

Oleh : Da Silva G.

Disclaimer : J.K. ROWLING always

Warning : typos, gaje, pasaran, muggle world, yakin OOC, one shoot, saya minta maaf

Dramione yes...

* * *

Bumi masih berotasi seperti biasanya. Meski dia masih enggan berputar lebih cepat untuk sekadar menghangatkan kawasan ini. Setidaknya, aku masih sedikit berharap agar kemunculan matahari masih di ufuk timur.

Suara ayam jantan berkokok memecah keheningan, udara segar berbondong-bondong mendesak masuk menuju lubang hidung yang berjumlah dua ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan betapa sejuknya suasana alam tanpa polusi. Amat sangat menyegarkan, menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Mungkin kali ini memang aku terlalu sok tahu. Tetapi, jika aku berkata perbedaan tekanan udara kali ini sangat berlebihan seperti penonton bayaran yang tidak sering aku lihat di televisi, mungkin itu bisa dibenarkan. Maksudku, anginnya lumayan kencang. Hal itu sangat mengganggu aktifitas yang secara tidak tidak terpaksa harus kukerjakan. Meskipun aku menyukai floriografi, tetapi berada di alam terbuka sepagi ini jelas bukan kemauanku. Beragam sumpah serapah membanjiri mulut. Meskipun bukan kata kotor, tetapi sepertinya setiap orang yang baru mengenalku akan langsung berkata, "gadis yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas ini memang kebanyakan protes".

"Kau lebih baik diam daripada terus berkicau tidak jelas," jelas pemuda di depan, nadanya sarkastik.

"Menurutmu dengan pagi-pagi yang menurutku masih malam, yang amat sangat dingin, di tengah hutan begini, aku masih harus diam? Oh Tuhan..." keluhku.

"Dasar perempuan," cibir Draco.

Perempuan yang berada tepat di belakangnya yang aku ketahui adalah diriku sendiri merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Namun, malas rasanya melakukan percakapan yang tidak akan berujung jika aku membalas rentetan klausa menyebalkan, yang tentunya keluar dari mulut lelaki yang bernama Draco itu.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa satu kelompok denganku, banyak loh yang mengantri merebutkan posisimu sekarang ini," lanjut Draco dengan pongahnya.

"Percaya dirimu sudah diambang batas maksimal, lebih baik kau segera memeriksakan parameter ke-PDanmu pada psikis handal," jawabku kesal.

Harus diakui, bahwa satu kelompok Biologi dengan cecunguk satu ini memang suatu keberuntungan. Banyak yang mengharapkan laki-laki di depanku ini, dan yang paling diharapkan dari Draco adalah buku kegiatan siswa. Keheranan menyapaku, kenapa laki-laki seperti dia belum juga punya pacar? Hanya menggunakan atensinya saja, mungkin semua kaum hawa akan langsung berkata 'aku mencintaimu', dia memang aneh.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju pikiran yang lebih dalam, melintasi banyak pendapat yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, menyadari fakta. Jelas Draco tidak punya pacar, sikapnya yang terlalu percaya diri itu sungguh memuakan memang, tetapi sepertinya ia percaya diri jika hanya didepanku? Ah sudahlah. Seharusnya, yang berkata harinya sial itu Draco, bukan aku yang seharusnya merasa diuntungkan. Kenapa dia mau-mau saja sekelompok dengan aku yang-

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku mau sekelompok denganmu?"

Draco memotong lamunanku, ternyata aku baru sadar kalau kami sudah mencapai tempat yang dituju. Sang mentari belum juga nongol dari peraduannya, membuatku sedikit menggerutu. Namun perkiraanku salah, matahari mulai menunjukkan digdayanya saat ini.

"Ehm, bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kau jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit, hanya sedikit antusias, sambil duduk di batu yang menurutku enak untuk dijadikan tempat duduk.

"Berarti kau memang memikirkan itu. Well, aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tetapi itu memang benar bukan? Alasannya- " Draco memotong pembicaraan, dan langsung menarik tanganku yang terbungkus sapu tangan. Dia mengarahkan mukaku yang masih syok atas tarikan tangannya yang tiba-tiba, menuju pemandangan Danau Hitam yang menakjubkan.

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku akui Biologi memang menyebalkan, tetapi ini sungguh menyenangkan. Bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai-sebenarnya aku memang menyukai Draco-entah kenapa, menikmati matahari terbit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Draco memecah keheningan.

"Bagus, aku belum pernah lihat eh," balasku masih memandikan raga yang hampir terkena hipotermia ini dengan serbuan sinar yang masih berwarna putih kekuningaan itu.

"Apanya?"

"Pemandangannya kan? Aku tahu itu," jawabku sambil menoleh.

"Arghhh... yang itu!" Draco menunjuk ke suatu arah, tepat di samping kami. Terdapat kertas manila hitam, yang disetiap ujungnya terdapat tali rafia yang dikaitkankan dengan batang pohon besar, dan ada beberapa kata dengan tinta berwarna putih.

"3 mawar merah, Granger."

Sejenak aku berpikir, memangnya apa itu. Maksudku, seorang Tuan Muda Malfoy melakukan hal _absurd_ yang aku saja tidak mengerti. Tiga Mawar Merah, Granger. Ada apa dengan tiga mawar merah?

"Itu berhubungan denganmu Hermione," kata Draco lagi.

"Sebentar," berhubungan denganku? Tugas ini adalah mencari tanaman yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat indikator radioaktif. Aku tahu sekarang.

"Kenapa kita harus ke Danau Hitam hanya untuk mencari mawar Malfoy? Di depan rumahku ada buanyak!" Jelasku kesal, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerjaiku barang satu kesempatan.

"Kau bodoh sekali Granger! Floriografi!"

Oh ternyata floriografi, tunggu aku berpikir. Tiga mawar merah berarti, aku mencintaimu. Jadi, aku mencintaimu Tunggu! Ini tidak mungkin bukan? Dia memang memuakkan dan menyebalkan! Lelucon apalagi ini, baru saja aku berpikiran tentang perasaanku padanya, sekarang dia malah melawak.

"Leluconmu hampir mengecohkanku Draco, untung saja aku manusia yang mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri rata-rata."

"Apa? Menurutmu itu hanya lelucon?" Tanya Draco kesal.

"Ya iyalah, dan kini kau mulai beakting, omegot," kataku sambil menoleh kepada pemuda disampingku, dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Mungkin kau memang kurang pandai dalam hal pelajaran, tetapi juga tidak di semua bidang kali."

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya, apa ini benar Draco atau seseorang yang menyamar jadi Draco. Orang yang gemar menghinaku, yaitu Draco, arrgh... aku pusing seratus keliling.

"Jadi kau serius?" Tanyaku dengan wajah polos, amat polos.

"Buat apa aku mempelajari Floriografi kalau bukan untuk ini?" Tanyanya lebih ke pernyataan.

Jadi dia memang serius, ah menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pernyataan konyol itu, walaupun aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat menyukainya. Rasanya seperti permen nano-nano, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut. Namun aku tidak pantas, masih banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dariku. Apa kata teman-teman nanti, mungkin mereka akan langsung bertanya 'kau pakai pelet apa heh?' Aku amat sangat bingung, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ehm, berikan aku alasan?" tanyaku yang jelas-jelas dengan nada menantang, untuk menutupi kegugupanku sebenarnya.

"Pertanyaanmu menyebalkan," dia terdiam. "Sampai detik ini, aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjelaskan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Kau yang suka floriografi meskipun aku tidak suka, kau cerewet sekali, tetapi aku menikmati itu. Jika aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu, dan jika alasan itu hilang dari dalam dirimu, maka aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, bukan? Jadi jawabanku adalah, aku tidak punya alasan kenapa itu," lanjutnya.

Itu adalah pernyataan yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tidak punya alasan kenapa aku menyukai Draco. Tuhan, dia sungguh romantis sekali, aku kira hanya di sinetron saja yang bisa seperti itu.

"Tapi aku belum boleh pacaran," kataku.

"Eh, siapa yang meminta kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Hah?" Wajahku langsung memerah, rasanya ingin segera pulang dan mengurung diri di kamar selamanya. Atau menenggelamkan diri di Danau Hitam yang tepat berada di depanku saat ini.

"Iya, aku kan hanya memberikan pernyataan, sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan parameter kepedanmu ke psikis handal," jawabnya polos.

Wajahku tambah memerah, meskipun aku tahu itu tidak bakal terlihat. Merutuki kebodohan yang tidak menanggal, mengapa aku tidak menyadari itu. "Hn..."

"Aku tidak memintamu menjadi pacarku karena aku tahu kau belum boleh pacaran. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, agar kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini, tidak peduli bagaimanapun dirimu. Agar kau tidak menyisihkan hatimu untuk orang lain, apalagi aku kalah dengan Mr. Weasley!" kata-kata Draco itu membuatku ingin muntah, sungguh, dia teralu seperti penonton bayaran yang ada di televisi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Draco, sungguh! Sebentar, maksudmu Weasley? Ron! " tanyaku heran. Aku memang dekat dengan Ron, tetapi hanya sebatas teman yang suka main kartu, monopoli, dan sebagainya. Ron temanku bermain, hanya dia teman yang paling asik. Dia lebih bodoh dari aku, tetapi kalau soal catur? Dia pantas disebut sebagai 'Weasley Raja Kami'

"Jelas! Dia selalu dekat denganmu. Aku minta kau menjauhinya Granger!"

"Kau bukan pacarku, siapa kau?"

"Sebenarnya maumu apa Granger?"

"Dan maumu apa, MaalllFffoooyyyy!"

"Apa jawabanmu Granger?" Sepertinya Draco sudah muak dengan perbincangan ini, dan aku belum juga puas.

"Kau kan hanya memberikan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau menciumku Malfoy!" teriakku sambil menempeleng kepalanya. Itu ciuman pertamaku bodoh! Setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku, jujur aku menangis. Aku berjanji akan memberikannya pada suamiku kelak, bukan orang brengsek macam dia.

"Maafkan aku Granger, tapi kau terlalu cerewet! Jangan menangis Granger, jujur aku minta maaf."

"Kau tahu Malfoy, ini ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku berjanji akan memberikannya kepada suamiku kelak! Tetapi kau merusaknya!"

Draco menyeringai, ada apa dengannya? Seharusnya dia menyesal, dan memohon ampun. Bukan malah menyeringai seperti orang gila macam seperti itu. Dasar edan! Aku membencinya lama-lama. "Setahuku kau orangnya tidak suka ingkar janji Granger."

"What did you mean?"

"Jadi, kesimpulan dari kejadian yang didapat adalah... Kau adalah istriku, dan aku adalah suamimu. Ternyata menjadi suamimu itu gampang juga ya Granger. Hanya tinggal menciummu, apa kau mau lagi?"

"What the hell? Kita belum resmi Malfoy! Kau menyebalkan, sungguh!"

"Ayo kita ke gereja, maka kita akan jadi resmi."

Kalau kalian mau tahu, aku menonjok Malfoy tepat dihidungnya. Karena dia amat sangat menyebalkan! Tapi jujur, aku menyukainya dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya walau aku membencinya.

Fin

* * *

"Apa ini Malfoy?"

"Dasar Goblok! Itu bunga mawar."

"Maksudku untuk apa, ada tiga tangkai lagi."

"Tadi kan cuma tulisan, nah ini yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintaimu, Granger."

"Oh."

"Hermione!"

OOO

* * *

**Author Note : Kalau ada yang belum jelas, itu di dunia muggle. Anggap saja Danau Hitam itu ada di muggle, yah begitulah. Mungkin cerita kaya gini udah banyak banget, cuma daripada nganggur di laptop, mending dipublish saja. Ini cerita udah jaman bahulak, dan emang nggak ada yang nanya. Dulu tokohnya beda, terus saya ganti. Maaf kalo ada yang bingung soal tempat atau nama atau apapun yang kira-kira janggal.**

**Hermione saya jadikan OOC. Dia di sini tidak cerdas, hanya sebagi perempuan biasa pada umumnya, cerewet dan menyukai floriografi.**

**Saya memang bikin gaje, yang cerita berjudul Au Revoir itu one shoot. Nah, yang saya maksud adalah sekuelnya, ada yang mau?**

**Review reader sangat berharga, thanks!**

**Oh ya, special thanks for Pratiwiale. Ditunggu nextchap ceritamu selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
